Fated Encounter
by Puja723
Summary: RE-WRITE TO MY DBZ STORY FATE'S ENCOUNTER. The future is a dead wasteland filled with chaos and terror from the threat of the androids. Android 17 and 18 aren't the only androids causing havoc. Humanity's last hope relies on Goku's daughter and grand daughter. When that isn't enough, Trunks must travel back to the past to try and regain back everything he's lost.


**So I've been on a Dragon Ball Z high this passed couple of months. Thank you Xenoverse for that. Just reliving this awesome anime has given me the motivation to re-write my Dragon Ball Z fan-fic called "Fate's Encounter"**

**That doesn't mean I've abandoned my Kingdom Hearts story, no way. This is just an introduction to show you how much this story will improve. **

**This story will have some abridged references and references to information that Akira Toriyama has given out to his fans about certain characters. **

**Some of the pairings in this story might change involving some characters. There won't be as many OCs. This story will solely focus on Galina and Sai. **

**I'm not sure if this story will go into GT, but I definitely know this fic will include the Buu saga and definitely Battle of Gods and the new movie that's supposed to come out this year involving Frieza. **

**Enjoy the rewrite everyone! **

**Disclaimer Dragonball Z is made by Akira Toriyama **

* * *

Fated Encounter

* * *

Chapter 1: To Rewrite the Future

Thirteen years, it's been thirteen years since the Earth was under siege by a horrible threat. Many of Earth's mightiest warriors had fallen. The savior that everyone depended on died even before the Earth became a living hell. Goku died from a deadly heart virus. There was no cure for the heart virus at that point and time.

The screaming voices of innocent people could be heard almost every hour of every day. There were no dragon balls anymore since Piccolo and Kami died. There was no way to revive the countless numbers of lives being lost.

The beings responsible for turning the entire planet into a morgue were nothing more than cyborgs built by the infamous Dr. Gero. Dr. Gero was known for his Red Ribbon Army. The army was known to everyone on Earth. The objective was to steal the seven dragon balls for the great doctor to make a wish upon Shenron. It wasn't until a young boy named Goku stopped Dr. Gero from obtaining his goal and defeating the army. Ever since then, Dr. Gero was hell bent on wanting revenge upon the young saiyan boy and the planet. It seemed as though his wish was finally coming true.

* * *

The relentless sound of panic and fear was resonating from a girl's footsteps as she ran through an abandoned broken down building. She took off her orange bandana which she always wore on her head to keep her shoulder length black hair from getting in the way during a fight. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she tied her orange bandana on a severe cut along her arm. Her red t-shirt was torn and so were her jeans that went down to her ankles.

'_Momma….Papa…_' The small girl thought of her parents. Her mother was the daughter of the world's greatest champion. Her father was the planet's savior. Taking a deep breath she got up again, "Why did all of you have to die…?" She questioned out loud to herself. She hugged herself remembering how she lost her parents. Videl was the first to die, but it wasn't at the hands of the androids. The heart virus sickness that had killed Goku was also affecting many humans as well, unfortunately Videl was one of them. Gohan on the other hand died three years ago at the hands of the androids. Seeing Gohan dead was the push Trunks needed to finally transform into a super saiyan. However, that wasn't enough, the androids were too strong for even him. Now the son of Vegeta and Bulma was bed ridden for the past three months. Pan was feeling trapped and alone. "The time machine is all we have left to fix this whole mess…" She said quietly brushing the tears out of her eyes.

"Pan?!" A concerned voice called out. "Pan are you here?"

The girl named Pan lifted her head up. "Aunt…Galina…?" She walked towards the sounds of her name being called and ran to an older woman. The smaller saiyan clung to her the blue fabric of her aunt's chenogasm and cried. "Aunt Galina…!"

The woman named Galina looked down at her small niece. She was the first born daughter to Goku and Chi-Chi after Goku had proposed to Chi-Chi during the twenty third World's Martial Arts Tournament. Galina was wearing Chi-Chi's blue cheongsam that her mother had once fought in. The red sash was half torn as were the red wrist bands. Galina's black eyes full of anger and concern stared at her niece.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to wander off?!" She scolded Pan.

"I…I…I'm sorry Aunt Galina…" Pan replied whimpering. "But I saw Sai….and I thought I could help him…." Lifting her tiny arm she showed Galina her bleeding wound. "But all he did was tried to kill me…!"

Galina saw the wound on her arm and frowned. "That doesn't mean you can go off running around and looking for the androids!" Lowering her head, Galina knew how Pan was feeling. Sai was once one of her good friends which she met years ago in school. The boy apparently had no parents and often stayed after school to live there. It sickened her to the bottom of her heart to see one of her close friends become one of Dr. Gero's machines to help cause destruction whenever he and his siblings went.

"Right now the only good chance we have is the time machine…" Galina said softly. "Now go home! Trunks, Bulma, and even Kiwi are worried sick about you."

Kiwi was adopted by Bulma when the androids had killed her family. It was the right choice to make since the child had no one to look after her. Despite the human girl's tragic past, that didn't keep her from being spunky and upbeat.

"But…" Pan trailed off when she felt something moist on her hand. She looked at it and saw blood trickling down her fingers. Concerned for her aunt, she saw a gaping wound near her abdomen. "Aunt Galina, you're hurt!" She screeched and then ducked as she felt ki blasts being fired towards their direction.

Despite her injury, Galina covered Pan with all the strength she had left inside her. "Damn it…they're still here…!" She cringed trying to get up. "I thought I lost them for sure!"

"Look 17, there are some rats hiding out here." Android 18 grinned as she stalked towards Pan and Galina with her brother.

"Seems like you're right sis," Android 17 replied with the same tone of sarcasm in his voice. "I thought 21 would've at least killed one of you."

Seeing the two androids causing destruction and mayhem for the past thirteen years, Pan trembled in fear.

"A-Aunt Galina…." Pan gently moved her aunt to the side and helped her stand up.

"G-Get out of here Pan…" Galina whispered to her niece as she struggled to get on her feet. "You have to…" She urged the small saiyan. The older demi saiyan could feel her life force slipping. She knew she had to get Pan out of here or else she would die too.

"No!" Pan cried out. "They'll kill you!"

"Just go!" Galina ordered finally getting to her feet. She wasn't even able to get into a decent fighting position.

Pan raced out of the building and suddenly fell back as she collided with another android. Hauntingly dead blue eyes locked onto the smaller saiyan's terrified black eyes. He was wearing a green shirt with a dark blue trench coat with the Red Ribbon Army insignia planted on both of his wrist sleeves. His dark pants and shoes were rather dirty from all the fighting he was doing today. He also had a dark blue hat that covered his messy red hair.

"Did you really think you could run away from me?" Android 21 smirked advancing towards the young saiyan child of Gohan and Videl.

Tears welled up in Pan's eyes as she backed away from him. "S-Sai…stop it…" She begged. "Y-You're supposed to be our friend! Not one of them!"

Due to Dr. Gero's alterations of their memories, neither one of the androids could remember their former lives. So calling out to either one of them was completely useless.

The grin on 21's face grew as he outstretched his hand. On the sides of his wrists were blades that were stronger than diamonds. "Should I even out that wound you have?" He asked, the tone in his voice was filled with malice as he pointed to her blood stained bandana on her arm.

'_What do I do…?_' Pan thought in distress. '_Grandpa I wish you were here…'_ She thought of Goku. Goku was the only one who gave her any kind of hope and now that he was gone she felt like she was all alone in the world.

"Pan!" Galina screamed racing towards her frightened niece as a super saiyan.

Pan turned around almost jumping back as she saw Galina fly straight for Sai punching her former friend in the jaw making the android fall back.

"What are you waiting for?!" Galina yelled. "Get out of here right now!"

Pan gave a worried nod and flew out of the abandoned building.

Galina remained behind to fight for as long as she could. It was obvious she was exhausted. She was tired of this constant fighting, the constant fear for her life. Part of her just wished that the androids would kill her right away so she wouldn't be able to feel this kind of pain anymore. She knew today wasn't going to be one of those lucky days where she would get out alive.

"Dad….I'm sorry…." She said quietly. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect the Earth like you…"

* * *

At Capsule Corp or what was left of it, Bulma was diligently working on the time machine. She has had a lot of sleepless nights working on the one thing she knew would bring the androids threat to a complete stop. Her attention from the time machine was taken away when she heard Trunks letting out a groan of pain from his mouth.

Shaking her head she saw a girl next to his bed. In her hand was a screw driver, the girl was poking the injured half saiyan with the blunt of the screw driver.

"Kiwi!" Bulma scolded her adopted daughter. "What in Kami's name are you doing?!"

Kwi turned around innocently flashing her green eyes to her mother. "Aw nothing mom," She replied sheepishly. "Just making sure Trunks isn't dead." She said with a soft grin and got off the bed smoothing her red and yellow stripped cheongsam. Her brown boots hit the floor as she leaped off the bed.

Bulma sighed in disbelief. "He needs rest you know that." She told her.

"Well he wouldn't have to rest if he didn't fight the androids all the time!" Kiwi flared looking at her bed ridden brother as he finally woke up. "You idiot! Do you have any idea how worried we were about you! You were lying in bed for the past three months!"

Trunks's blue eyes adjusted to the light in the room before he spoke. "Glad to know you were worried." He said. "Sometimes it's hard to tell."

Trunks slowly sat up and winced in pain. His ribs were definitely still broken. The last fight with he had with the androids would have been his last if Pan and Kiwi didn't find him lying in a neighboring town a few miles from West City.

"Well you won't have to worry about the androids anymore," Bulma reassured them both. "The time machine is almost ready."

"It is?" Trunks asked as he grabbed his denim jacket.

"That's how long you've been asleep," Kiwi told him. "Me and mom had to build it without you."

"I just hope Pan and Galina are alright." Bulma said.

Hearing this, Trunks became concerned. "What? Mom aren't they here?" He asked, his concern growing by the second. "Where are they?"

Shaking her head dismissively as Bulma tightened one last screw to the time machine she replied, "I don't know, but Pan said she wanted to go find Sai."

"What?!" Trunks exclaimed horrified. "But Sai's an android! Doesn't she realize how dangerous it is?!"

"You're one to talk…," Kiwi snorted. "You're always going after the androids whenever you hear them terrorizing another city."

"That's different! I'm a super saiyan, she's not!" Trunks tried defending himself over Kiwi's accusation.

Running her fingers through her long black hair Kiwi scoffed. "Yeah and look where being a super saiyan got you. You were in a coma for the past three months! Besides quit getting your boxer's in a bunch, Galina's probably helping Pan out right now."

Trunks didn't have time to react as he, Kiwi and Bulma saw Pan flying into the room. She was looking really distressed.

"Pan?!" Bulma gasped rushing over to the small saiyan. "What happened?! Where's Galina!?"

"T-The androids….they…." Pan couldn't finish her sentence as she felt tears staining her cheeks and then sobbed against Bulma. "It was my fault…! I was so stupid! I shouldn't have tried to help Sai!"

That was all Trunks needed to hear; he grabbed his sword and headed outside. He didn't care that his wounds were still healing. If he had the chance to save at least one of his friends, he would do anything for it.

"Trunks!" Kiwi yelled at him. "That moron!" She growled in frustration. "He's going to get himself killed!" She raced after her adopted brother hoping he wouldn't do anything stupid.

* * *

"Trunks, get back here right now!" Kiwi yelled at him as she tried to catch up to him. With Gohan's and Trunks's help, Kiwi had already learned to fly and also learned how ki worked. She wasn't as strong as a saiyan, but she was able to hold her own when it came to a fight.

Trunks's thoughts were far away from Kiwi telling him to go back inside. He needed to make sure Galina was still alive. He winced in pain as he placed a hand over his ribs. Flying right now wasn't a good idea at all.

"Trunks, you know we can use the time machine!" Kiwi continued yelling as she felt a few rain drops falling on her head. "We can fix all the damage the androids have done with the time machine!"

Getting frustrated with Kiwi's constant back chat, the demi saiyan balled his fist. "Then go back to the past!" He shouted at her. "I'm not coming home until I find her!"

"Trunks, listen to yourself!" Kiwi urged him. "Do you honestly think she's alive?!" Kiwi stopped speaking when she saw the look in her brother's eyes. It was the same look that Vegeta would give to anyone that dared crossed him.

After a moment, Kiwi spoke again, "Trunks, I can't even feel her ki." Her green eyes stared downward to a newly demolished building.

Trunks said absolutely nothing and flew down towards the abounded destroyed building. There was no sign of life at all. The androids were definitely long gone by now.

Kiwi stayed close to her brother holding his hand giving it a tight squeeze. The demi-saiyan squeezed back despite how angry he was at her.

For the longest time neither one of them said anything to each other.

"Trunks….listen….I….about earlier…." Kiwi tried to find the right words to say when her foot stepped on something that didn't feel like broken rubble. Looking down she saw a red hair band. Kneeling down she picked it up. She frowned lightly seeing blood stains on it.

"Isn't this…" Kiwi stopped abruptly, her green eyes were filled with shock as she saw Galina's body admits the rubble. Her blue cheongsam was covered in blood and several holes. The half saiyan's hair was all over the place where she laid, motionless. Her eyes were closed, but there still tears streaming out of them.

Trunks raced over to the fallen warrior cradling her body in his arms. "Galina…!" He was out of breath when he picked her up. He felt so many emotions hitting him right now. If the androids were still here, he would give them hell.

"Trunks…is she…" Kiwi whimpered beside him seeing several holes from powerful kiwi blasts in Galina's body.

'_I should've been here…!_'' Trunks thought in frustration as he held the last survivor of the Son family in his arms. He already lost Gohan three years prior. Not being able to handle the grief of her son's death, Chi-Chi worried herself sick about Galina until she passed away. Now this.

"_Those…inhuman….bastards!_" Trunks screamed at the top of his lungs. He held Galina's body in his arms silently crying against her cold skin.

Kiwi walked up to her brother hugging him tight and cried with him. Earth's saviors, the Z-warriors were all dead. The entire planet was just a ginormous playground for the androids. All this world had was Trunks, Pan, and Kiwi.

The only hope they had now was the time machine. Maybe somewhere, there was a place and time where all this madness could be stopped.

* * *

**What do you guys think of the first chapter? **

**The character Kiwi is supplied by my really awesome friend Kiyamasho. If you want to know more about the character, please read her stories called, "Days of Our Past" and "Days of our Future" This character will only be featured in Trunks's future timeline. **

**I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up, but I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. **

**Review :D **


End file.
